In The Blink Of An Eye
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: It had been a good day for Souta Higurashi until life as he knew it was permanently altered in the moment the earth began to quake. IY/CSS/FB/TM8.0/?
1. Chapter 1

Okies. I do not own Inuyasha. Nor any other Anime references that may and may not pop up in this story… Including the Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 earthquake that I use as the main disaster in this story (Just the earthquake). Brief mentioning's of other characters from other Anime's are merely to have Person 'x' be filled. Not may will be used often unless I decide to make this story a true Crossover. (Most likely will.)

BTW: I'm making Souta 14 in this story...

Sorry the first chapter is really short. I want to see if it gets read at all…

Enjoy? Hate?

1:The Day Everything Changed

Tears stained Souta's cheeks as he sat, knees curled up to his chest, in the courtyard of the Higurashi Shrine. Leaves fell from the Goshiboku as the earth below quivered and shook in the aftershock. The Shrine, lay in ruin around him, the earthquake had taken it's heavy toll on the ancient buildings. The Stairs leading up to the shrine were broken and crumbling… The Torii snapped, The well house, one of the two buildings still standing, had not been spared, the well having caved in on itself. The other, the house had survived, with only the windows having been broke…

Leaves fell around Souta Higurashi as he mourned his family, his mother, his grandfather, his sister… The former two were killed in the quake, the later was to most likely never to return… How everything had changed on this day, at 3:46 p.m. life at he knew it was gone in the blink of an eye…

Earlier that day…

"Hurry up Souta, I want to get this shopping done before your game." His mother said as they went from store to store buying food.

"I'm coming…" He yawned. It was a little after ten in the morning.

"I told you not to stay up late talking to your friends."

"I know…." He smiled as she tsked at him. "Say why are we getting so much anyways?"

"We have company coming in a couple days. I want to make sure there's enough for everybody if Kagome comes back." his mother smiled sadly.

Sadness briefly stabbed his heart, at the reminder of his sister. She had been gone for a almost six years… each day it seemed almost hopeless to even hope that she might return…

"Come on Souta!"

"Hai!"

XxX

"I can't believe that we won!" one of his team mates said as they were walking home. "That Nakatsu guy is very tough to beat."

"Yeah but hey we won the game didn't we? Lets just hope that we won't have to play them in the finals again. That would suck."

"Indeed. Well I'll see you later Kaito, Kurin."

"See ya! They waved and went their separate ways. Souta continued on to the shrine and sighed as he reached the stone stairs. His grandfather was at the top of the stairs sweeping the petals from the Goshikbo from the steps.

"Oh Souta back from your game already?"

"Yeah. We won against Osaka High. We should make it to finals if we keep our winning streak."

"Congratulations." The old man smiled.

It was at this moment that all of the birds within the vicinity took flight in a mighty clatter of wings and cries. Grandpa Higurashi and Souta watched in wonder for that on moment before the earth violently shuddered beneath them.

Souta collapsed on the stairs and watched in horror as his grandfather tumbled down the stairs as the ground at the base cracked and rose up. The world seemed to thrash for an eternity before it finally stopped. And slience ensued…

Souta slowly peeled himself off of the steps to turn to look for his grandfather… The elder figurate lay in a broken heap at the very bottom of the steps, Blood pooled from a wound on his head…

"Grandpa!" Souta slid down the ruined steps to only find that his grandfather had broken his neck in his fall to the earth… "Gramps…" Souta whispered quietly as a chill came over him, as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He slowly and gently laid the old man out on his back before dashing back up the steps and into the house.

"Oka-san!" Souta yelled as he ran through the house searching for her. It was around this time that the first of the aftershocks hit, causing the last of the windows to shatter and break.

"Oka-San!" Souta yelled even louder as the tremor stopped. He exited the house and began to search the shrine. Most of the smaller shrines had survived the initial quake were still quivering….

The rest of it-sparing the well- had serious damage or was on the verge of collapsing. He stood in the doorways calling for her, with no result.

He went back to the stairs to stare out at the ruins that his neighborhood had now become..

"Sou-ta?" He spun to find his mother trapped under the Torii. As to how he had missed her being their he'd never know and would always regret it.

"Mom." his voice was cracking as he hurried over and slowly tried to move the Torii off of her with no success. The old wood was too heavy for just him to move alone..

He sat next to her apologizing and crying.

"Souta…" his mother reached up with her free hand and gently brushed away his tears. "Don't cry Souta…"

"Moma…"

"You have to be strong, Souta…"

"Mom Grandpa is-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Tell me about your game." she whispered, tears in her own eyes…

He talked and talked about his game until the sun began to set on the Higurashi shrine, and his mother, finally departed this world for the next one….

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the prolonged delay, I've been working out the story in my head for a while to figure out who was going to make it into the cast, but I think that I've finally made my decision on a seemingly comfortable group... This Is a crossover Concidering my four main characters are from three different animes. I've still yet to decide on elements for the next chapter but I've go an idea... I'll see how it plays out once it's written on paper... And so now that i've Blah Blah Blahed my way through this muddled speech, Here is the disclaimer...

I don't own Inu Yasha, Cardcaptor Sakura,Fruits Basket, Nor the Tokyo Magnitude 8.0, (I only borrowed characterrs for this stroy... Oh and the Earthquake...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Souta awoke to what he thought was another aftershock only to find himself staring up at a young woman shaking him gently. She was some what tall, with long straight hair, maybe in the early twenties…

"…yeah…" He stretched aching muscles. "Who are you?" as he studied her, from her dress suit -minus the coat- to her long bleach blonde hair.

"My name is Uotani." she glanced up at the shrine. "How are things inside?"

"Why?" He blinked off into the darkness… "What time is it?"

"Its about 12:30 a.m. I've couple of injured kids at the bottom of the steps. I was curious if we could shelter up there?" she nodded towards the shrine.

Souta was torn between telling the woman to shove off and questioning her story. But he shook both of these off and nodded. "Will you need help getting them up here?"

"I think we will be okay but if ya want to help be my guest."

The walk down took a little longer than Souta was used to due to the broken steps. Uotani slipped several times in her heels, but they both made it down in one piece.

Souta froze for a minute as he realized that someone had placed a coat over his grandfather. He glanced up at Uotani as she step through the gate.

Just outside the gate sat a girl his age with long flowing hair who sat worrying over a boy who appeared to be the same age. The boy's head was lying in her lap, she held a compress to his head that was slowly bleeding.

"Hold on Eriol.." she whispered.

"Miss Diadouji, This young man says it's safe enough to stay up at the shrine here. If you will I'll carry Mister Hiiragizawa up the steps. Mr…"

"Higurashi, Souta Higurashi." He smiled and offered his hand to the girl.

"Lets get up those steps before the sky opens up." Uotani hefted the teenager into his arms and started up the steps.

"She's really bossy isn't she?" Souta grumbled as he helped the girl to her feet. "So Miss Diadouji, Shall we?"

"Truthfully Miss Uo is really more down to earth than this… I think she's worried…" the girl breathed as they hiked up the steps. "After all she's the only one of my bodyguards still alive."

Souta's eyes flashed up to Uotani to notice a gun and tazer on her belt. "I never realized there was such a thing a female bodyguards." Souta blurted before he could stop himself.

Uotani tensed and stopped. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take a bullet nor fight." she snipped before resuming her pace.

The girl smiled weakly. "Uotani takes her job a tad seriously. She used to be a Yankee back when she was in middle school." she smiled just before she slipped dragging souta down a few steps with her.

"Miss Diadouji are you okay?" Souta said as he picked himself up. She was bleeding from a small wound on her knee.. But nevertheless she started to stand up only to his in pain.

"It looks like you twisted you ankle…" Souta said before turn his back to her and kneeling carefully. "Here hop on and I'll carry you to the top."

"On no! I couldn't…" she began to blush as the first of the rain drops began to fall.

"Please. We need to get that cut cleaned up. Now get on."

The girl gulped and gingerly climbed on his back. Very shortly they were on the top of the steps and sitting up under the Goshinboku where Uotani was checking over Eriol.

"Do you have any medical supplies."

"Yeah. Did you want to go into the house? I'm sure it would be much drier there."

"Not right now…" Uo stared over the damaged shrine. "I'm sure there will be more aftershocks… it's better to be out in the open. Tomoyo, Keep an eye on your friend. We will be back." the woman nodded for Souta to lead the way into the house.

xXx

Uotani whistled when she saw the closet where Souta's mother had kept the medical supplies she collected for Kagome. "Good Lord kid, was this a shrine or a hospital?" Uo looked at him with a raised brow.

"My sister was always getting hurt or was ill when she was a child so my mother collected the supplies… She stopped for a while but then I took up soccer and…"

"She sounds like a good mother." Uo said as she began to go through the supplies.

"She was…" Souta's gaze dropped to the floor as tears began to fill his eyes. Uo stopped and looked back at him raising her flashlight to see his face..

"I'm sorry…" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, holding it in won't do you any good."

"Neither will crying." Souta said in a choked voice.

Uo sighed inwardly and went back to collecting the supplies she figured she'd need. "Hm... Since we will be staying outside maybe you should go see if you have something that we could use for a tent."

"I believe we have some tarps…" Souta said as he went up the stairs to Kagome's room to retrieve the extra stuff.

"Hi-ya!" Souta grunted as he chopped up some wood for a fire. Uotani was finishing up on Eriol-san and was cautiously keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Shit." she growled as she eyed the particularly nasty cut on the boy's head.

"Is everything okay?" Tomoyo asked with worry.

"He needs stitches for this one."

"But…"

"Let me see." Souta said as he set the hatchet aside. He hissed as he saw the wound..

_Memory scene…_

"_Ouch." Souta hissed as he caught sight of the wound on Kagome's head. His mother was calmly cleaning it with iodide. "What happened sis?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_That doesn't look like nothing." The ten year old remarked as he watched his mother thread the surgical thread. _

"_Look I'm okay."_

"_Heh you're going to look like Frankenstein." Souta giggled as his mother quickly stitched the wound shut._

"_Hey who are you calling a monster?"_

"_Hush now you two." His mother chided them._

_*End Memory*_

"You're quite good at that." Tomoyo commented as he finished sewing the wound shut.

"I watched my mother do it several times… she was a nurse.." Souta said as he gently cleaned the remaining iodide and blood away from the wound. "How is your knee Miss Diadouji?"

"I'm okay…" she said quietly. "So honored host, where are we at anyways?" Tomoyo grinned.

"This is the Higurashi Shrine…." he said as he began to tell the stories his grandfather had drilled into him for years…

XxX

Uotani was staring out into the darkness when Souta woke up. Her gaze turned to him when he sat up.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I am. But Miss Diodoji's safety comes before my own health."

"How are you gong to 'keep her safe' if you forego your own health?"

"…"

"What's really eating you up?"

"I'm worried about a lot of things." Uo sighed as she lit a cigarette.

"Those things aren't good for you, you know."

"There's worse things happening right now than my smoking."

"True I guess…" Souta sighed.

"So I'm to guess that is your grandfather at the bottom of the steps."

"Yeah…"

"And where is your mother?"

"She's trapped under the toori." Souta said monotonously.

"And your sister?"

"… I don't know where my sister is…"

"Then she could be alive."

"I… I'm not sure anymore…" Souta said quietly glancing over at the well house.

"It's so quiet." Uo said as she stared into the darkness before looking up into the night sky. "I've never been able to see the night sky here in Tokyo before…. It's unnerving…"

"So where are you from?" Souta attempted to change the subject.

"I was born here in Tokyo. I was kind of a wild child when I was your age."

"But you're not that much older than me. What are you 20?"

"Twenty-four." Uo said putting out her cigarette. She stood up and stretched. "I don't like how quiet it's gotten."

"What do you mean Miss Uotani?"

"Earlier there was so much chaos happening between the aftershocks… alarms, screaming, things crumbling…. Others exploding…. It's like the world around us has died…"

"What time is it?"

"4:39. It'll be daylight in about two hours…" Uo looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol. "I really should try to get them out of here. Tokyo isn't safe…. But I don't think we should try moving him again until he wakes up."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I've enough food for all of you and then some."

"I know. I saw all of that ramen." she snorted.

Souta smiled weakly. "My sister's boyfriend liked it…"

* * *

><p>Okay so the cast is set! *Breathes Deep*<p>

Souta Higurashi (Inu Yasha), Arisa Uotani (Fruits Basket), Tomoyo Daidoji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa (CardCaptor Sakura). I'm off to do some more plotting and whatnot to determine the course this story is taking.


	3. Chapter 3

And her Unfortunately is a short chapter for chapter three...

I don't own Inuyasha, Cardcaptor Sakura, Fruits Basket, or Tokyo Magnitude 8.0. All respecitve Characters and earthquakes go to their repective creators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"You're a long way from Tomeda." Souta commented as quietly as Tomoyo quietly snacked on some ramen the next morning.

"We were on the way to deliver something to a friend of Erriol's.." Tomoyo said with a slight smile. "So how much do you know about the history of your shrine?"

"Well…" Souta smiled and began to tell her the Legend of the Shikon No Tama. He omitted certain things that both his sister and grandfather had told him. He held both hers and Uo's attention for most of the morning with the stories his sister had told him. Eventually he finally took a break…

"But what ever happened to the priestess?" Tomoyo frowned.

"I would suppose that she either got married or died after she established this shrine…" Souta said flatly.

"Oh…" Tomoyo said quietly as she wondered why Souta had killed the subject.

"I… I'm going to look for an axe… I'd like to move the torri.." Souta excused himself.

"Y'know perhaps you oughta take a rest kid before you hurt yourself." Uo said as she came over to check on him a few hours later. "I think that we can pull this off of her now if you'd like."

Souta buried the hatchet into wood of the torri. "You don't have to help me. I'd rather be left alone.."

"Gah." Both of them looked down the steps to see a man struggling to climb the stairs. Uo frowned and stepped down the steps towards the man. "Are you alright?"

"Miss Uotani don't!" Souta yelled as he noticed the man's eyes flash red. He swiped at Uotani, ripping her blouse with his claws. Uo fell back on the steps starring up at the man as he chuckled and grabbed her by the remains of her shirt. "Where is it?"

"Let her go!" Souta yelled swinging the ax, making contact with the demon's arm. A white light flashed and the demon released Uo as he began screaming. Uo hit the steps and pulled out her tazer as the demon regained it's posture. She tazed the bastard, the electricity sending the thing down to the bottom of the steps.

"What the hell Is that thing?" she yelled as Souta helped her to her feet.

"A demon."

"A what?" the yankee looked at him incredulously. "Are you crazy? There's no such thing as demons!"

"Oh yeah? Tell him that." Souta pointed at the demon who was just beginning to stand back up he glared at them before roaring. "You cannot hide it from me. I will have that power!"

The demons **slowly **began to climb the stairs again. "Shit it's coming back!" Uo yelled and pulled her gun and aimed at the thing. She fired several shots into the demon before nailing it in the head. It collapsed and began to disintegrate on the steps.

It was about now when Uo began to officially freak out.

"That did not just happen." Uo whispered starring at the spot where she had killed the demon. "I'm hallucinating. I must have gotten a concussion in the earthquake or something…"

"Miss Uotani. I'm afraid that this isn't a delusion nor a dream. Now come, you need to go check up on miss Tomoyo, and I have to go look for something." Souta said with a frown at the steps. _I thought demons didn't exist in this day in age… _Souta sighed. _Kagome always said that where there was one there were more… _

Souta carefully searched the mess that was his sister's room, searching for a small lock box she had once shown him..

"_Souta I've laid protections down on the shrine… but if incase fore some reason if anything should happen, and the barrier fades, use these." Kagome held up several Oufuda. "These will be able to raise a barrier and ward off demons…"_

_Souta gently touched on of the ofuda. "It feels weird… did you make these?" _

_Kagome's eyes widened slightly, but she smiled and shook her head.. "Miroku and Kaede made these for me. I'm not quite that skilled yet. Just don't forget about them if you're in ever in trouble."_

Souta found the box. He opened it to find the ofuda in perfect shape, insode were pictures of Kagome and her friends, both from the past and the present… and one of their family.. Tears welled up in his eyes…. An aftershock broke him from his reminiscing. Souta cringed as the furniture in the room shuffled as the house shook beneath it. It ended after a couple minutes…

"Souta!" Uotani yelled from the gakan. "Souta are you okay?"

"Hai! I'm coming down!" he called as he closed the box and stood up. He slowly made his way downstairs to find the young woman slightly worried about him. Souta smiled at her and held up the box. "I just had to get this."

* * *

><p>Okies so the protective barrier that surrounded the shrine is wearing off... and the demons are looking for something powerful that they can sense at the shrine... more to be continued in the next chapter of In The Blink Of An Eye...<p>

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I'm going to make this short. H. does not own Inuyasha, CardCaptor Sakura, Fruits Basket, Tokyo Magnitude 8.0. All belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>4<p>

"Kid, do you really think those things are going to work?" Uo asked with a raised brow as he set up a parameter with the ofuda.

"Honestly? I have no clue. But I can hope."

"Don't you have oh I don't know… swords or holy water or something?"

"…" Souta gave her a droll stare.

"Hey guy's Eirrol's awake!"

Uo quickly walked over. "Hey don't sit up!" she said placing a firm hand on the guy's chest. "You've been out since yesterday and you got a really go knock on your head. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was telling Miss Daidouji, I feel fine." Eirrol said irritably.

"Look I don't care if you feel like a million bucks I want to make sure you're all right before you start running around." Uo said as she began to finger his head. "Doess this hurt?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

Souta shook his head and went to place the last Ofuda on place. Eirrol's eyes focused on Souta, as Souta began to read the words that Kagome left for him to activate the Ofuda. Souta sighed as they quickly glowed a gentle blue before it faded.

"Oh alright. You're fine… but any signs of weakness and I want you to rest got it?"

"Yes miss Uotani."

"Souta, While we've still got daylight, would you like help with the torri?"

"Please?" He smiled and left the other two to talk.

Eirrol stretched with a slight wince. Tomoyo noticed this with a slight frown. "Are you sure you're fine Eirol?"

"I assure you Miss Diadouji, I am fine. Though I can see that you've managed to twist your ankle.. Hold still." He said as he leaned over and laid a hand on Tomoyo's leg. He muttered under his breath and healed her ankle.

"Hiiragawza." Tomoyo hissed. "You really shouldn't use your magic on me… You were hurt much worse than me.."

"I will be fine Tomoyo. Now… What happened? And where are we?"

"There was an earthquake… Atsuki crashed the car into a tree, Izume died when she was thrown from the car… You hit the window hard enough to crack it… I've been worried."

"I see… Wait! Tell me you still have it. Please tell me that we didn't lose the-"

"It's right here." Tomoyo opened her coat and pulled out a glass jar. "Uo almost didn't give me time to retrieve it… But then the car was on fire…" she smiled weakly.

"Don't lose sight of it. We have to get that to my friend as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Souta said quietly as he and Uo finished pulling the torri off of his mother.

"It's no problem…" Uo said glancing back to the other two. "That kid is creepy. Creepier than you."

"You think I'm creepy? Oh gee thanks."

"Eh. I meant on the whole shrine brat status. Nothing more." Uo punched him lightly in the shoulder. "So was your grandfather training you to take over the shrine?"

"What? Oh um… actually my sister was going to inherit the shrine.."

"Was?"

"My sister left almost six years ago. We haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry." Uo said quietly. An aftershock rumbled the ground beneath then gently. "Kami I wish that would stop…"

"It will probably be a few weeks if not longer till the aftershocks stop. At least that's what they taught us in school." Souta said as he laid his mother out to a more peaceful pose. He didn't realize he was crying until water hit the back of his hand. He stared at the tears before slowly reaching up to wipe away his tears. It was then he realized one truth that shook him to his core… _I'm alone…They're gone… _

"Kid?" Uo looked over at him after several minutes. He was sitting there his knees pulled against his chest blankly staring at his mother. "Hey."

"Please… Just leave me alone Miss Uotani…:" Souta said flatly. Uo sighed and walked back into the shrines grounds.

"This shrine is large…" Eirol commented as he glanced over the grounds.

"According to Higurashi-san this shrine was established back in the fudal era."

"How are you two holding up?" they both jumped at the sound of Uo's voice.

"We're both fine Miss Uotani. How soon do you think that we can be moving?"

Uotani stared at the boy incredulously. "That knock to the noggin must have knocked something loose kid. The prefectures are a mess. Half of Tokyo is on fire and the other half is crumbling as we speak. I'm sorry but so far Mr. Higurashi's shrine is the only place I've deemed worthy to stay until this mess is moderately sorted out."

"But Miss Uotani it is imperative that we-"

"Listen here brat. It is my _job _to keep Miss Diadouji safe. And you two are not leaving this shrine."

Later that night, Souta was sitting on the edge of his barrier watching the glow from the fires slowly grow closer to the shrine… He silently prayed quietly that this nightmare would end soon… It seemed that even he was hoping for the inevitable…

He was mildly surprised that the authorities had yet come to the shrine to ask for his assistance… Or even people needing help… Souta felt a an odd feeling come over him… It's too quiet…. He stood up to glance around the grounds. As he did so the scrolls turned a vivid crimson, each and every single one, making his hair stand on end.

His grip tightened on the handle of the axe…

"Where are they…?" He hissed as he scanned the darkness.

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn quickly, swinging the axe in the process.

"Holy crap!" Eirrol hissed as he swiftly dodged the blade. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you know better than to sneak up on a guy wielding an ax?" Souta growled.

"Well I didn't think you _swing _at me!"

Souta opened his mouth to make a retort only to be interrupted by a feral growl… Both boys turned to face the steps where several very obvious demons stood grinning at the two of them just outside his barrier. "What do you want?" Souta asked with a glare.

"We know there is something of great power here…. Hand it over to me and I'll let you all live." The group parted to reveal a tall seductive looking woman with long blonde hair and bright cherry red eyes. She was wearing a very intricate red and black dress.

"There is nothing here." Souta glared. "Now leave this place."

"I want that feather… Now give it to me Reed." she spat at Eirrol.

Eirrol smiled. "I'll have you know that that isn't my name in this life. And second there is no feather here."

"You forget. I can tell if you're lying to me Reed."

"Who are you?" Uotani growled as she took a defensive stance in front of a sleeping Tomoyo. "Are they more of _them_?"

"Leave this place Jimaki I will not allow you to take the feather. You know as well as I do that one should not tamper with fate."

"Says you…. After all… weren't you the one that started all of this? The dream must end." Jimaki said stepping through the barrier. "Now hand over the feather..."

"Back off!" Souta yelled stepping in front of Eirrol. "Leave this place at once!"

She turned a baleful stare at him before flicking her wrists towards one of the scrolls. It instantly burned to ash. The barrier faltered and fell. "Why don't you play with my new friends for a while."

The demons laughed as they began to move towards Uotani and tomoyo who was just beginning to stir and stare wide eyed at the demons. Souta gritted his teeth thinking that Tomoyo was seconds from freaking out.

"OH wow! Who are you? What are you?" She cried happily and began to search her sides. "Aw… Why did you make me leave my camera in the car Uotani?"

"I can't believe you're thinking about your camera at a time like this!" Uo growled and dodged a fist before countering with a kick to the demons chest.

"Get away from them!" Souta yelled as he charged the nearest demon.

"Miss Didoujii!" Eirrol turned towards them only to be stopped by a blade at his throat.

"And where do you think you're going Clow?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not him!" Eirrol hissed as the blade lightly drew blood.

"Give me the feather."

"I don't have it." He said tightly.

"Eirrol!" Tomoyo cried out as she managed to get a clear view of the situation.

"Humph… It figures you'd give it to the girl." Jimaki trace a thin line down the side of his face with her finger. "Girl give me the feather and I will let him live."

Uotani and Souta took out the last demon by this point and turned to glare at the two.

"Hurry up if you don't want me to kill him… I'm getting impatient."

"Tomoyo don't do it!" Eirrol growled. "That feather is too powerful for a simulacra like her to handle."

"How dare you-" Jimaki started but was continently cut off as she and Eirrol found themselves at the bottom of a dog pile as several people appeared from nowhere….

* * *

><p>And I think I'ma stop here… I'm going to soon be ending this part of the story soon-ish? Honestly… My heart isn't completely in this story as it should be… but nevertheless I have somehow managed to produce another… somewhat confusing chapter out of the muddled mush that is my brain….<p>

Oh… Obviously Jimaki is a OC… She was created by Fei Wang as yet another pawn in his attempts to gather The power of Sakura's feathers… Oh incase you didn't know that is what they are fighting over… and it is what's attracting the demons… One of the feathers from Tsubasa.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, And Fruits Basket.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Feathers...<p>

"Damn it cream puff why can't you be more gentle?!" A man in black sat up and growled.

"Oh come now Kuropu he can't help it. You should know that by now." the Blonde haired man smiled.

"That's Kurogane!"

"What the heck?!" Uotani yelled breaking the silence from the rest of the on looking crowd. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Meeko! I sense Sakura's feather!" the little white bunny thing popped up with wide eyes.

"What are you fools doing? Get off of me!"

"…Sakura? Syaoran?" Tomoyo blinked at the strangers crawling off of Jimaki and Erriol.

"Princess Tomoyo!" The one known as Kurogane gaped at her.

"Who the hell are you calling princess buddy?" Uotani snapped into bodyguard mode getting in the way of his view.

"They're not _our _Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo." Erriol corrected her.

"Look will everyone just calm down and shut up?!" Souta yelled as he helped pull Erriol out from under Jimaki.

"EH! Let go of me!" Tomoyo yelled as she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a demon...

"Give it to me." It growled.

"Tomoyo!" Souta and Uotani yelled at the same time Kurogane dashed forward and knocked the demon away from Tomoyo. I shrieked as it hit the god tree before it hit the ground a bullet hole in it's forehead. Uotani blew on her pistol before kneeling next to Tomoyo. Kurogane glanced back at Toyomo and Uotani.

"Tomoyo are you alright?" Uotani pulled her up and checked her over. "I'm sorry I thought that thing was dead."

"I'm fine Uo-chan." She said as she blushed slightly as she noticed Erriol and Souta were both starring at her. "Hey where did that woman go?" Tomoyo blinked and looked around for her.

"There is no need to worry about her Miss Diadouji." Erriol smiled weakly before turning to face their visitors. "Sorry for the confusion. Things have been slightly chaotic around here. Tomoyo would you please."

"Hm? Oh right." She pulled a jar out of her coat which contained a glowing feather.

"It's a feather!" Syoaran started.

"….You mean that's what all of the demons have been after?!" Souta stared at the feather as Erriol opened the jar.

"Here you go Princess." Erriol held out the feather which gently floated and disappeared into Sakura, who promptly passed out.

"… What the hell just happened?" Souta raised a brow.

XxX

"So… let me get this straight. You guys are on a journey to retrieve these feathers which happen to be this girl's memories?" Uotani frowned as she tried to take this all in.

"Why that is correct miss Uotani."

She glanced over to Tomoyo who was cheerfully talking with Sakura, and to Erriol who was calmly meditating with his back to the goshinboku. What annoyed her the most was how Souta was taking this all in stride with an understanding look on his face.

"How can you act like this isn't phasing you?"

"I don't know… I guess it's not that shocking to me." Souta said as he poked the fire.

"This tree… It's very old." Kurogane said rubbing his hand over the bark. _If I didn't know any better I'd swear that I've seen this tree before. _Kurogane thought as he rubbed his hands over the bare patch.

"The Goshinboku has been here for well over a thousand years. It has a rich long history." Souta said quietly. "It was this tree that the Half Demon Inuyasha was-"

"-Sealed to the tree by the Priestess Kikyo." Kurogane said in unison as Souta finished.

Souta blinked at Kurogane along with the others. "How…?"

"It's the legend of the Shikon Jewel right?" Kurogane said as he turned to face him.

"Y-yes but I don't understand… How did you know that?" Souta asked.

"It is a legend I learned of back in my home…" Kurogane trailed off.

"This must be a version of the future of your world Kurogane." Fai said with a smile.

"I…" Kurogane started only to be interrupted by an aftershock.

Silence besides that of the quaking earth fell between the lot of them. Leaves rained down from the tree littering the ground around them.

When it finally subsided everyone sat quietly around the fire. Tomoyo and Souta was quietly talking to Syaoran and Sakura listening in detail to their story.

"How did you know about the feather Erriol?" Fai asked the boy.

Erriol smiled a sly smile. "I know plenty of things."

"Oh?"

"I knew what the feather was the moment I first saw it. After all it is not the first time I've seen the feathers. Though The first time I came across the feather I took it to an old friend…"

"You mean there's another feather on this world?!" Mokona cheered.

"You could say that Mokona. Though I think it would be easier just to ask Yuko."

"You know the Time Witch?" Kurogane frowned at Erroil.

"Indeed though I haven't seen her in at least a century…. Mokona would you mind?"

Mokna projected a hologram, and a smiling woman appeared.

"Hello Yuko." Erroil smiled.

"Hello Hiiragawza." Yuko grinned. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I meant to come in person but as you can guess things have gone askew. Never saw the earthquake coming."

"Now there's a rare one for you." Yuko mused.

"Yeah kinda blow to my foresight prowess and whatnot anyways do you remember the favor I asked of you?"

"I do." Mokona's mouth popped open and a feather appeared.

"Thanks." he smiled. "I suppose you'd like the rest of the payment." He said holding up a card. "I think I'll actually miss this one…" He kissed it before it was transported.

xXx

Yuko glanced down at the card with sad eyes as she carried it to the warehouse. She sighed as she opened a slender book and tucked the card inside…

"Yuko what would you like fore dinner tonight?" Watanuki asked as she came back out of the storeroom.

"Hm… Okonomiyaki I think would be an excellent dish…"


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the last chapter of In The Blink Of An Eye. I own no copyrights to the Animes that are in this story. Leave a reveiw to let me know what you think if you wanta.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Farewells.<p>

The next morning...

"You're leaving already?" Souta asked the next morning.

"Yep! Mokona doesn't sense anymore feathers on this world." Mokona said cheerfully from Sakura's arms.

"Besides we need to collect her feathers… you've seen how dangerous they are." Syoaran said as he nodded to the now burning pile of demon bones.

"I hope everything goes just as well for you on the next world…" Tomoyo said as Souta wandered over to stand next to Erriol. The dark haired boy looked on at the group of travelers with a chagrined gaze.

Aren't you going to say goodbye to them?"

"…I don't think it's wise…"

"Wisdom has nothing to do with it. Just go say goodbye."

"Why not?"

"I can't." Erriol said quietly. "I'm afraid I'll let something slip…" He sighed as he caught the gaze of the magician as Mokona sprouted its wings and the magic circle enveloped the group in light before they vanished.

"What did you mean by let something slip?"

"Their path is saddening…" Erriol said before cleaning his glasses.

"You weren't kidding about seeing the future were you?" Uotani said as she came from behind the god tree.

"No Miss Uotani I am not going to divine you the lottery numbers for next weeks lottery."

"… Did you just read my thoughts?!" Uo stared wide eyed at Erriol.

"… I didn't really have to. It's what everyone asks me to do when they find out I can see the future."

"Ah but you didn't see the earthquake happening. I remember you telling that Yuko lady that was one thing you didn't see." Souta pointed out.

"There are many outcomes for the future. A minor event in the present can drastically change the future." Erriol said before he yawned.

A helicopter flew by overhead.

"Looks like they're finally getting organized." Uo commented.

"Indeed… And looks like we've got some visitors. Human ones." Souta noticed the small crowd of people making their way up the steps. "I'll go get the bandages."

xXx

Things kind of got hectic for the next couple days, between helping the wounded inflow from the city, a soup kitchen with the massive amounts of ramen… Eventually a helicopter containing a rescue party for Tomoyo, Uo, and Erriol finally located them. After a moderately hard goodbye they left the Higurashi shine. And life continued on for Souta Higurashi…


End file.
